Narthuul Gravelord
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" # Sword 100% to 0%: gains 1% energy/second. # Staff 100% to 0%: gains 1.66% energy/second, teleport, instead of soulchains directly chains random heroes but they don't pull except for DOOM. # [Hard+: Sword+Staff 50% to 0%: gains 4% energy/second, swaps weapons often and can use all moves.] Gravelings often spawn by 4 near a hero, they have 30 life, deal 150 melee damage and get devoured by Narthuul after 6 seconds for 9% energy. Soulchains 'often spawn at a random spot near him, they heal Narthuul for 0.5% life/second and 2% energy/second. A hero not already chained can break the regeneration by moving into the spot, however this will chain him to Narthuul until the next ultimate. Chains deal 25 damage/second and pull you back if you get too far from the boss. Chains disappear after Narthuul deaths. '''Decay '''deals 800 damage over 8 seconds. Moves EXILE Marks the ground progressively outwards randomly and below each hero that explode for 1250 damage + Decay each. GRAVELINGS ''Counter (1.5s cast) Summon 12 gravelings near heroes, devoured after 3 seconds. RENEWAL Counter (8s channel) Heals 30% life and 20% energy over the duration, deals 350 damage/second to chained heroes. Requires at least one chained hero. Sword Basic attack is a vertical slash for 750 damage and interrupt. leaves blight BLIGHT Counter (1s cast) Traces 6 lines of blight from Narthuul. 'Blight '''lasts 5 seconds and deals 400 damage/second. NETHERTRAP Conjures a large soul circle with pestilence in its center around Narthuul or a hero for 8 seconds, it slowly moves, the soul circle deals 250 damage/second and heavy slow. REND Throws his spinning sword towards a hero for 3.5s that deals 1100 damage/second and slows. The sword redirects towards a hero after 2s or any wall impact. GRAVESTRIKE ''3rd phase only counter (.75s cast) Teleports behind a hero to execute a giant vertical sword slash for 3000 damage, interrupt and brief slow. leaves blight Staff Basic attack shoots a pestilence. '''Pestilences last until ultimate, deal 275 damage/second and stop after 1 second or on walls. PESTILENCE Shoot an arc of 5 pestilences. SUFFER Counter (.75s cast) Marks 5 random spots each releasing 5 death bolts that deal 1500 damage/second + Decay. NETHERBEAST Counter (1.25s cast) Conjures three necromancers around a hero, after a delay all three crash towards him for 125 + brief heavy slow on their way into a large netherbeast for 5 seconds, it slowly moves and pulses every second for 1500 damage and knockback. RAISE Counter (0.75s cast) Summon a 150 life necromancer that crashes into a hero to fully heal himself, deal 750 damage + Decay and knockback. Takes 4 seconds to recharge between attacks. VANQUISH Counter (2s cast) Stands or teleports near a hero and locks onto him before slamming a large area in front for 2000 damage, 9 seconds slow and chaining heroes hit to him. DOOM # Stands or teleports for a favorable spot, absorbs all pestilences, chained heroes get pulled then unchained and lose 500 max life permanently for this fight stacking up to 4 times. # Executes a giant circular slash with his sword for 4000 damage and heavy knockback. Covers only 270° the dead angle is on his back-left side, from where he starts swinging. # Raises his staff, zaps heroes for 250 damage + Decay and 1 second knockup. Releases stored pestilences in circles from him, those do more damage and dont stop until they disappear on walls. Category:Boss